


Desde Italia con amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Cooking, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Food, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Un día, Kei y Daiki van a acordarse sobre la comida italiana. Quizás.





	Desde Italia con amor

**Desde Italia con amor**

  1. _ ¿Qué es esto?_

Daiki llevó el plato a la mesa, con aire lleno de esperanza, viendo solo la mirada dudosa de Kei en respuesta.

“¿Qué debería ser esto?” preguntó, tomando los palillos y empezando a picar al contenido del plato.

“No seas tan quisquilloso, Kei. Es solo mozzarella, es una especie de queso.”

Inoo no cambió su expresión; cruzó los brazos, dejándose ir contra el respaldo de la silla.

“Yo no voy a comerla. Tiene un aspecto baboso, no me gusta.” protestó, levantando sus cenas.

Arioka bufó, pasándose una mano sobre la cara. 

“Siempre dices que te gusta tanto la comida italiana, Kei... no la has probada, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusta?”

Pero Kei no le respondió. Se puso en pie, yendo a sentarse sobre el diván, sus brazos aún cruzados.

Daiki no se desestabilizó; cogió sus hombros y empezó a comer, consciente que, si hubiera tenido hambre, Kei iba a rebajarse a comer la mozzarella.

Pero fue inmovible, y Daiki fue sorprendido por su obstinación.

Que hiciera lo que creía, la próxima vez.

Si le gustaba la comida italiana que decía él, podía también cocinar la cena.

  1. _ Exquisitez_

“No puedo comer huevos y tocino por cena Kei, ¿te das cuenta?” le dijo Daiki, mirando desconcertado la pasta carbonara que el mayor le había puesto enfrente.

Kei puso una expresión en primer lugar sorprendida, pues enfadada.

“Esta es la verdadera comida italiana, Dai-chan. Y es también el plato que sé cocinar mejor, no veo porque no puedas comerlo.” replicó, haciendo una mueca de descontento.

Arioka cabeceó con determinación, alejando el plato de sí con un gesto claro.

“No la puedo comer por cena. Me daría indigestión, quizás cuanto tiempo voy a necesitar para digerirla. No tengo la mínima intención de pasar una noche de infierno sólo porque tú no sabes cocinar algo más ligero.” se enfadó, frunciendo.

Inoo no dijo algo más.

Tomó su plato y se dirigió hacia el salón.

Daiki lo oyó murmurar algo como ‘princesa delicada’, pero no comentó.

Estaba cansado de esas discusiones inútiles.

  1. _ La Dama y el Vagabundo_

“¿Nunca has visto ‘La Dama y el Vagabundo’?”

Daiki puso una expresión atónita.

Kei levantó sus cenas, con aire confuso.

“No, nunca, Dai-chan. ¿Qué tiene que ver con la cena?” le preguntó, mirando siempre más dudoso al plato enfrente a él.

Arioka se enrojó ligeramente, mirando abatido a los espaguetis con albóndigas.

“No te preocupes, Kei-chan. No importa, hay... hay dos perros que comen el mismo espagueti y en fin se...” se mordió un labio, poniendo caras.

Inoo arqueó un ceño, sonriéndole.

“¿Se besan?” preguntó, casi malicioso, tomando un poco de espaguetis con el tenedor y pasándoselo.

Daiki quería rechazarse, se sentía ya bastante ridículo.

Pero con esa mirada llena de esperanza en la cara de Kei y con esos ojos, no puso hacer nada diferente.

Puso un espagueti entre sus labios, dejando el otro final al mayor.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Daiki empezó a besarlo, por mucho tiempo.

Y al momento de dividirse Inoo reía, feliz.

“Esta es la comida italiana que ambos gustamos, ¿verdad, Dai-chan?”


End file.
